Game
Out of the First Nova..... .....into Outer Nova..... ....dragged into Inner Nova..... His name was Max Nurule. He was just another teen in Outer Nova. Until something brought him into Inner Nova. Now Max was The Protagonist. He had no clue what he was. His memories were left when he was dragged into this strange new world. All he heard was a faint female voice. "Mr. Protagonist, awake. Your Tutorial is due to start." Max opened his eyes. He seemed to be standing on an invisible surface in a white abyss. The voice spoke again. "Protagonist. I am Sys. You have been chosen to aid our world." "W-w-who am I?" Max asked. "There is some disorientation when you enter this world, but soon your memories will be filled in." Sys replied with her calming voice. Several seconds later, Max came to realize that there was something coating his hand. What was it called? A glove. The glove had something in the palm and on the fingertips, something glowing with color, probably red. It was hard to tell, wherever he was. The glove fit well on his arm. What was his name? Protagonist. Sys was saying something. "Protagonist." It was hard for Max to think that he ever had another name. What other name? The Protagonist's name was always such, as far as he knew. He had never met a Max. "Protagonist, there is a box in front of you." And there was a box in front of him. It reminded him of moving day, when he was moving to New York. No, the Protagonist must have just made that up. He didn't remember their being such a place in his world. The box didn't remind him of anything. The Protagonist had never seen a box. Oh, he knew what a box was. It's main purpose was to hold things, and to protect against the Enemy with. The Enemy were the bane of his existence. He had always hated the Enemy, his entire life. "Protagonist, pick up the box." So the Protagonist started to pick up the box, he moved his hand towards it. Then he realized his stupidity. He could just use his glove. He picked up the box with the glove, standing 20 feet away. "Protagonist. You do not have the glove." That was disappointing. He would have to pick the box up with his hand. That was direct labor. That was difficult. "Protagonist. You want it to be easier. You want to get the glove." Yes. The Protagonist wants the glove. He needed it. It would help his life. "Protagonist. Do you know the name of the glove?" He did. It is the Gauntlet. He wanted it, he had for a long time. "Protagonist. Do you know who else wants the glove?" Of course the Protagonist knew the answer to that, what was he, an Initiate? The leader of the Enemy, Kill Screen, wanted the glove. "Protagonist, talk to me." "Yes, Sys?" "Can you get the glove?" "It is my life's purpose." "Protagonist, the Tutorial is over. Enter upon the world. You shall awaken at your Spawn Point. I shall try to help you reach a Settlement as quickly as possible." Chapter One The Protagonist felt himself loading. It was a peculiar feeling, akin to walking up after a good night's sleep. What was sleep? The Protagonist was confused. He had never heard of such a thing. All he knew was that he needed to find The Gauntlet. It was rather confusing that that was all he could think about, but he figured that he would learn more once he found a Settlement. His loading completed, and he could see. He looked around and noticed he was at the side of a dusty road, probably a disused Exsor road. Category:Stories